Morax (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Morax is cherubim in Vepar legion in heaven and after rebellion, he sided with Vepar to join Samael. He is also Vepar`s rigthhandman and second of comand of hers legion fallen angels. Morax werent in firstly in Vepar`s legion, he was in begining another team but Vepar taked Morax to his team, as seen him perfect lietentant to hers legion. In heaven time Morax was actually peacefull and friendly angel, but Vepar attitude was something what he despised. When rebellion begin it was actually Vepar who drag him in and Morax was shocked and depressed when he was side of angels who where cast out of heaven. In hell Morax questened rebellion and what happened, but Vepar taked him to one of hers personal discussions, which changed Morax. Arter that Morax was changed completely, even his fellow lower level angels where shock how drasticly Morax was changed after Vepar`s discussion. Morax had become more darker and rutless, than any other fallen angel, sometimes demons also speaks Morax cold attitute and blindfull thrust towards Vepar. After that Morax has been collecting and educating nephilim, which they caugth to follow hell orders no matter the cost. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining'' | ''Heaven Chronicles rebellion'' | ''Fall of cherubim '' Nephilim Saga: ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 Mi' ' | Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2'' | Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims | I gonna kick his ass! ''(coming soon) '''Devil`s der son Saga: 'Meeting devil, eye to eye '| 'Mission: Save those nephilims, while bothers figth ''(coming soon) '''Trapped and Separated Saga: 'I gonna do rigth thing ''(coming soon) '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos:' Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Personality ans Appearance Morax appaers as tall muscular man with black armour covering his upper body and having boot armour cover his legs. He has ligth brown colour hair and brown eyes with scar between eyes. Being Cherub he has four black wings, which he can sproud out or retact at will. Morax has been following Vepar`s orders blindfully and never disobeing her. It look like he don`t have own will at all and that may be possible because normally lower level angels where created to follow comands. But actually Morax has has personality, but it hard to she because he is always around Vepar. In truth Morax is actually afraid is this rigth thing to do, this nephilim hunt or all what is happening between heaven and hell. He only wants there would be piece, but what can one middle class angel do? Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull evil '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, many millions years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Heaven, Golden city Weight: 100 kg Height: 210 cm Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Brow Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: '''Collecting nephilims to hell army, '''Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic siblings: Samael the archangel, Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Vepar, Azrael, Azazel and Amandiel Status: Alive, unknow after Trapped and Separated Saga Affiliation: Hell Previous Affiliation: Heaven. Themes: Morax battle/Hammer time theme Morax serious battle theme Powers and ablities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''5-B Name: '''Morax, The Tank, who crush by Carl '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Million years old '''Classification: '''Fallen angel (Cherubim) '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can look where enemy is and read their energy signature), Non-Physical Interaction, Telepathy (With this angels can communicate each others or other beings), Martial Arts, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 2), Wing manifestation and manipulation, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Fallen angels can teleport almost everywhere in universe and back to hell), Ligth Magic (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly, as angel Morax can come back from his non phycial energy), Shapeshifting (Complete change of appearance), Time Manipulation, Holy Fire Manipulation (Via Ligth magic), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Angel Summoning (as cherub Morax can summon angels from heaven), Cherubim Smite (Physical touch, Energy Armor Generation (around his body), Telekinesis (Type 1), Angelic Aura (Explosive, Morax can form blue flame like aura around him), Explosion Manipulation (By Hammer time), Acausality (Type 1, You can`t kill angels by killing their past self), Non-Corporeal (Angels are made from essence of Lucifer and thus don`t have physical form), Avatar Creation (As angels don`t have physical form, they howewer manifest physical body to interact others) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' '''Planet level, '(Cherubs has enough to destroy earth`s sizes planet.) [[Speed|'''Speed]]:' '''FTL, '(Cherubs like Morax can react, move or fly faster than ligth.) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]:' '''Class E, '(With telekinesis, Morax has been wrestle beings like Zeus, which can lift and throw mountain) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]:''' '''Planet Class, (Easily played with Zeus and Hercules) [[Durability|'Durability']]:' '''Planet level, '(His angel body creates invisible energy armour around hers body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using too many times regeneration.) [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]: Superhuman+, '(Can stay active few days, before needing rest) [[Range|'Range]]: '''Planetary, (With abilities), Universal, (With teleportion, Morax can teleport back to hell and other universes any time he wants) 'Standart equipment: '''Black Hammer [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: High, 'knows many martial arts and has many techniques to use his favorite weapon in battle, his hammer. '''Weaknesses: ' * Angel sword can kill him if hits vital spot, Seraph blade can kill more easily than latter and slower his regenaration. Archangel sword kill even from scratch and negates his regenaration complelety. * Also angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time and banish him from area. '''Note: '''Stats ready, but there migth be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techiques * '''Wing blades/Shields: Morax uses his wings to attack as sharp blades or defend herself. * Power up: '''Like all angels, Morax can too rise his power various or straigth to maxium level. * '''Angelic Ligth: '''Morax can use his ligth to create weapons or use it as blast harm others especially demonic beings. * '''Light magic: '''Morax can use angelic magic to heals his others or banish demonic beings, but Morax has to know spell and say it. * '''Cherubim Smite: '''Morax can smite his foe, but it needs physical touch to head and has two second charge up time. * '''Legion Assemple: '''As cherub level angel Morax has one legion of fallen angels under his command. One legion of angels/fallen angels consist 5 billion fallen angels in Morax case. * '''Holy Fire: '''Morax can use heavenly fire with magic spells. * '''Hammer time: '''Morax uses his hammer and angelic energy manipulation same time to cause massive damage. * '''Crush them: '''Morax impues all energy to his hammer and uses it as finish move to create so massive blast, which could shatter earth size planet easily. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * Morax among Vepar are main antagonists/villains in Nephilim Saga. * Later minor/helping villains from Devil`s dear son Saga. * Morax confess to Marth that he don`t want to do this anymore (capturing nephilims) in Tales of nephilim: Prophesy and helps Marth escape from hell along Lilim. * Like all angels Morax can too speak enochian. Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nephilim Story Category:Legend of Terra Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Antivillains Category:Summoners